sillyguyfandomcom-20200214-history
Justin vs. Donovan
Justin vs. Donovan is a Half-sequel to Justin the Dork and is about a boy and his second cousin going on a disastrous rampage. Plot The movie starts out with a normal movie entrance above the town of Tioga, Pennsylvania showing who stars in the film and then entering Justin's house then going to Donovan sleeping and then waking up to go to McDonalds and when he gets there he thinks that a sandwich name says "Whopper Jr." and he orders it. After he eats it, he grows bigger then the building in a matter of seconds. When he's going home he finds Justin along the way. They head for New York City. After they arrive there, they find the Empire State Building and try to knock it down but Justin finds a plane and tells Donovan that he is going to catch it. Three seconds later, he jumps thousands of feet into the air catching the plane then bringing it down to the ground. He lands where Donovan is wating and then accidently rubbs it on his belly making the plane explode, killing everyone in it. 10 minutes later they head for ground zero but they go to Times Square to go to ground zero but get distracted by the cops. After New York gets Anniahlated by both of them they head for their home town, Tioga pa. They first go to their house but don't really destroy it at all. They head for their planning space by the dam and then they head for Los Angeles. They get directions from a mentel person and he gives them the wrong directions. He accidently gives them directions to Boston, Massachusetts instead of L.A. They then find another person to give them directions and he gives them the right directions. They have to go through St. Louis and there they take down the Gateway Arch because Donovan was falling asleep. When Justin woke Donovan up, it wasn't pretty! Donovan was so mad, he completely anniahlates St. Louis in 10 seconds. After he was finished, he went straight for Justin. Justin tried to dodge Donovan but was Knocked out cold for three minutes. After he woke up, he wasn't happy to not see Donovan anywhere. He ran and ran through Kansas, Colorado, and Utah and when he arrived in San Francisco, he finally found Donovan. He told him that Los Angeles was south of them and after that they were headed for downtown Los Angeles. When they were headed for L.A., they went through San Diego and they had no choice but to walk right through downtown, completely destroying anything but they didn't care if they had to pay for it because they had to pay for everything! After three hours, they finally arrived in L.A. they went straight for downtown and of course had to pay up. They then headed for the Hollywood sign. Donovan gets angry so he pushes down the W. Justin farts and Donovan is looking at him, when three seconds after he farted, Donovan went flying. Donovan slid down the hill at twenty miles an hour facing the sky going downward. They then plan to got to New York City. They both except the plan and head for there. They first arrive at the Chrysler Building and Justin throws a tank to the top and that knocks down the top and then it lands on the street below. Shortley after that, the film ends.